Elasmosaurus
Battle Weakness: Bite Battle Class: Gold Diet: Crustaceavore Elasmosaurus (/ɪˌlæzməˈsɔːrəs, -moʊ-/;) is a genus of plesiosaur that lived in North America during the Campanian stage of the Late Cretaceous period, about 80.5 million years ago. The first specimen was discovered in 1867 near Fort Wallace, Kansas, and was sent to the American paleontologist Edward Drinker Cope, who named it E. platyurus in 1868. The generic name means "thin-plate reptile", and the specific name means "flat-tailed". Cope originally reconstructed the skeleton of Elasmosaurus with the skull at the end of the tail, an error which was made light of by the paleontologist Othniel Charles Marsh, and became part of their "Bone Wars" rivalry. Only one incomplete Elasmosaurus skeleton is definitely known, consisting of a fragmentary skull, the spine, and the pectoral and pelvic girdles, and a single species is recognized today; other species are now considered invalid or have been moved to other genera. Measuring 10.3 meters (34 ft) long, Elasmosaurus would have had a streamlined body with paddle-like limbs, a short tail, a small head, and an extremely long neck. The neck alone was around 7.1 meters (23 ft) long. Along with its relative Albertonectes, it was one of the longest-necked animals to have lived, with the largest number of neck vertebrae known, 72. The skull would have been slender and triangular, with large, fang-like teeth at the front, and smaller teeth towards the back. It had six teeth in each premaxilla of the upper jaw, and may have had 14 teeth in the maxilla and 19 in the dentary of the lower jaw. Most of the neck vertebrae were compressed sideways, and bore a longitudinal crest or keel along the sides. Elasmosaurus Promo Message.png|Elasmosaurus Promo Message Elasmosaurus in Market.png|Elasmosaurus in Market Elasmosaurus Initial Message.png|Elasmosaurus Initial Message Elasmosaurus First Evolution Message.png|Elasmosaurus First Evolution Message Elasmosaurus Second Evolution Message.png|Elasmosaurus Second Evolution Message Elasmosaurus Third Evolution Message.png|Elasmosaurus Third Evolution Message Elasmosaurus Level 10.png|Elasmosaurus Level 10 Elasmosaurus Level 20.png|Elasmosaurus Level 20 Elasmosaurus Level 30.png|Elasmosaurus Level 30 Level 40 Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus Level 40 GPG Achievements Elasmosaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement The family Elasmosauridae was based on the genus Elasmosaurus, the first recognized member of this group of long-necked plesiosaurs. Elasmosaurids were well adapted for aquatic life, and used their flippers for swimming. Contrary to earlier depictions, their necks were not very flexible, and could not be held high above the water surface. It is unknown what their long necks were used for, but they may have had a function in feeding. Elasmosaurids probably ate small fish and marine invertebrates, seizing them with their long teeth, and may have used gastroliths (stomach stones) to help digest their food. Elasmosaurus is known from the Pierre Shale formation, which represents marine deposits from the Western Interior Seaway. It is also one of the last of the aquatic reptiles to ever exist. Some people speculate that the cryptid "Nessie" or "The Loch Ness Monster" is actually a surving species of Plesiosaur. 'Elasmosaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Elasmosaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Elasmosaurus in Battle' Elasmosaurus Battle 0.png Elasmosaurus Battle 1.png Elasmosaurus Battle 2.png Elasmosaurus Battle 3.png Elasmosaurus Battle 4.png Elasmosaurus Battle 5.png Elasmosaurus Battle 6.png Elasmosaurus Battle 7.png Elasmosaurus Battle 8.png Elasmosaurus Battle 9.png Elasmosaurus Victory 1.png Elasmosaurus Victory 2.png Elasmosaurus Victory 3.png Elasmosaurus Victory 4.png Elasmosaurus Victory 5.png Elasmosaurus Victory 6.png Elasmosaurus Victory 7.png Elasmosaurus Victory 8.png 'Elasmosaurus Level 40 Pictures' Elasmosaurus Level 40 1.png Elasmosaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Park Category:Aquatic Crustaceavores Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Bite Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals